THE LOST FIVE part 3: an adventure in the Jungle
by JMS135
Summary: the five now go on an Island to get treasure and avoid animals traps and death, Join Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Judy and Alvin, on a great adventure and also have to avoid Klaus and Claudia, will these adventures get more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone here I have a new chapter of part three of the lost five franchise. I am also here to tell you that every chapter I do here has a surprise from me to you. if you don't to see the surprise and Just want to wait until the end of this story then I suggest you don't read the author's notes in this story because contain spoiler alerts of the surprise I am giving if you see these two words in capitol letters SPOILER ALERT it means that ther is going to be a spoiler in my surprise.**

**enjoy.**

my Husband Simon read the two Novels of Me, Alvin, Theodore, Judy and himself going on adventures, one going back home after getting lost in a big city, that had simon as a murderer, and another adventure with witches involved, today Me, Judy and Simon were at the park that night talking about the two adventures we went on.

" those two adventures are awesome, glad you wrote the two novels Jeanette", said Judy.

" ah those two adventures, so perfect", I said.

" you should write the next story, the one where the five of us were at an island", said Simon.

" I suppose I will do that tomorrow", I said. then we went home and Judy went to her home and I started to write down my third story, and that almost turned our home into a casino.

here is what happened 10 years ago.

**10 years ago.**

Monday morning the start of the week, luckily it is spring break so we get two weeks off of school, but unfortunately, Nathan's father , had might a right turning our home into a casino and is going to need Dave, miss miller and James Bishop (Judy's Adoptive father) to sign a form on Friday, the good news for Me, Simon, Alvin, Judy and Theodore Signed up on a game show called native Jungle. a game we have to get treasure out of the temple and win prizes and these prizes are in money, so we might get the prize money in the game to pay up the contract so our home won't be a casino.

we are at the Seville residence and went up the attic to pack stuff up.

then we found a chest.

**what do you guys think is in that chest, we will find next time so for until next time get reviewing and.**

**SPOILER ALERT.**

**if you don't want to know what the surprise is yet then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of this page and avoid the spoiler.**

**my first spoiler is that I am going to make a sequel to this story which is also a part four of the lost five franchise **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of this story so quick, enjoy this one and thanks for the reviews as well, time for chapter 2 enjoy.**

we took a look at the chest and then we found a chain with 3 keys, maybe one of them fits in the chest opening it, the first key didn't fit and neither did the second but the third key did, and inside the chest was a map, we opened the map and it showed 7 little locations, a mountain, a swamp, a camp, a chasm, a cave, a waterfall and a temple. inside the temple are treasures, these treasures could be worth a lot, so maybe just in case we didn't get enough money from the game native Jungle we can get much of the money at the Jungle so we won't have to move out of the house and the house won't be a casino, so made an agreement and decided to head off tomorrow, where Dave is going to work an won't be back till Friday, same with miss miller and James Bishop, and Brittany is having a three day sleepover and Eleanor is at camp so it is just the five of us Me, Judy, Simon, Theodore and Alvin.

we watched a bit of TV and since we missed last weeks native Jungle we decided to watch that one watching the Friday one, at the end of the show the news headlines showed up revealing the news I really will get shocked for life.

_we have a breaking news report, revealed that two Diamond smugglers, Klaus and Claudia Vorstein have escaped the Costa Rica Prison and are on the loose, if you spot them call 911._

I am betting they are going to be after us plotting revenge for putting them in prison, but instead of getting diamonds and sell them to other smugglers around the world, they are going after the same thing we are getting. and need the map.

the next day we went out of the house took a bus and went to the beach and that is where Klaus and Claudia are as well.

" there's the island", said Simon.

" where", said Alvin.

" out there, just out the five mile limit", said Simon.

" how are we going to swim five miles", said Alvin.

" you don't have to swim, come on we will use the boat", said simon as we buy a row boat, and started rowing off to the island, once we reached the beach we went through the trees and climbed up the first zone knowing up a cliff called the mountain off views. where we took a good look at the jungle. the treasures are hidden in the temple of the volcanoto get to the temple we have to get past five other areas, the swamp of death, the camp of misery's, the chasm of doom, the cave of darkness and the waterfall of glory, on our way we are going to have to find the 12 silver feathers here, in order to get in the temple we need to get at least one of them, each feather is worth 15 seconds in the temple and if we collect all twelve then we can get the maximum time of 3 minutes.

we had to be quick because we saw Klaus and Claudia at the beach of the island coming right at us so we ran down the mountain and we found the first silver feather at the bottom and now there are still 11 out in the jungle, we left the mountain and arrived to the first zone.

the swamp of death.

**what do you think will happen at the swamp of death, start reviewing and the next will be very soon.**

**SPOILER ALERT.**

**if you don't want to know what the surprise is yet then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of this page and avoid the spoiler.**

**my second spoiler is that in the part four, my other OC Jason Dahl will be in this one having his first appearance in the lost five franchise. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back and Chapter 3 of this story is here, enjoy.**

in the pool of death the first location the five of us are at one side of the swamp and at the other side of the swamp is a path that leads to the second location "the camp of misery's", the swamp is like quicksand so we must not fall in the swamp or we will sink, the question is how are we going to reach the other side.

" I got it, you guys see that log, we will walk across that then hop on that tree stump then go on that branch and like a monkey bar get to the second tree stump and grab that vine and swing across the swamp and we can make it, it is like an obstacle course", said Simon and we agreed.

Alvin went First to check if it is safe then I went, soon Theodore went and then Judy went. as Simon walked on the log he found a silver feather and grabbed hold of it and went across the branch and found another feather but before he was about to get it he tripped, hit the ground and dropped the feather as it fell in the swamp and sunk, he managed to make it across at least, and now we have 2 silver feathers one from the mountain of view and the other from the swamp of death so we are spending 30 seconds in the temple of the volcano.

somewhere at the mountain of views Klaus and Claudia are up there deciding to get a view up there instead of using the map.

" so it is simple, we start at the swamp, the we go to the camp, then the Chasm, then the cave and finally then waterfall, that way we reach the temple, we must get there before those rats do, come on let's go swamp first", said Claudia as she and Klaus slid down the mountain reaching down the swamp and since they don't have the map, things may get tricky and it is worth an advantage for the five of us. Luckily for us they don't know anything about the silver feathers worth of time in the temple.

as we reached the second Location the camp of misery's we found the path that leads to the Chasm of doom, unfortunately a gate is blocking it and the only way to open the gate is to find a key to open it and there are like a heap of keys in the camp and one of them opens that gate. we started to find some keys and try to fit them in the lock and use we had to be quick because it is starting to turn dark and night time is almost approaching and luckily for us Klaus and Claudia are both in the middle of the swamp of death asleep leaning on the big tree stump it is comfortable for them and safe, so we at least got an advantage, soon we got the correct key and opened the gate.

" we should sleep here for the night, we will continue on tomorrow", said Simon.

" can we at least navigate where is chasm of doom is so we won't get lost", said Alvin.

" if we must we must", said Simon as we went to the path about to reach the chasm of doom but them we saw a lion jump out in front of us ready to eat at us.

" all in favour of getting back to the camp of misery's say aye", said Simon.

" aye", the five of us said as we ran back to the camp with the Lion chasing us, once we were at the camp we ran up the tree house so the lion won't reach us.

we have to form a strategy to reach the chasm without that lion Chasing us. we decided to leave tomorrow.

**the next chapter is going to be soon but I have my grandpa's funeral and my workplace tomorrow so the next chapter may take a while.**

**SPOILER ALERT.**

**if you don't want to know what the surprise is yet then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of this page and avoid the spoiler.**

**my third spoiler is that in the part four, the lost five are going to be in outer space, in the lost five franchise. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back and Chapter 4 of this story is here, enjoy.**

in the camp we slept then woke up the next morning Simon said he found a silver feather and told us that there are two more feathers here hidden in the big tree and since we can't reach for them we have to leave them there and go for the other feathers on the other four locations, the lion is asleep so we must quietly get out of the tree house and get to the chasm without waking up the lion.

Klaus and Claudia woke up and reached the other side of the swamp and Started to walk to the camp but found some Bananas at a tree so decided to have a jungle breakfast before continuing on we sneaked up to the gate and look not seeing the lion on the ground asleep, the the lion is awake and is on the loose and we don't know where he is, how I know the lion is a male is that it not what you are thinking I didn't see his genitals but it because of male lions have manes and this lion is wearing a mane.

anyway continuing on with the story, we walked slowly and we at least know the lion is still at the camp, then we saw him about to charge at us. and we ran, we started to ran at the chasm with the lion right on the track.

we arrive at the chasm of doom and spotted a log bridge, we have to cross the ridge so we won't die of being eaten by a lion or falling in the ravine, the lion was getting close to us so Alvin, Theodore and Judy went across with the log bridge then fell of and landed in the ravine and now me and Simon are about to be dead meat when Simon spotted a vine he allowed me to swing first, so once I was across safely and thankful the vine can support my weight but I am not sure if it can Support Theodore's (no offence Theodore),before simon was about to cross he spotted a silver feather on the ground, the lion Jumped up to grab simon but simon the feather and Swung to the other end of the chasm of doom resulting the lion to fall of but didn't fall in the ravine, only got hold of a big branch slipping trying to get up the ledge, that gave us enough time to run, to the next zone, the cave of darkness.

the lion started running up almost running out of breath, finally made it up the ledge, he sat down and started breathing uncontrollably, started to become famished and parched, looking at us as we are far away from him, he gave another breather, and with one last breath the lion fainted.

* * *

with Klaus and Claudia they left the camp knowing none of the tourists that came here, they spotted the chasm and an unconscious lion, carefully they used the vine we used and swung across the chasm.

as for us we arrived at the cave of darkness, we have walk ledge by ledge across the cave, under the ledge is a bottomless pit so we must no fall off the ledges or we will fall forever and ever.

from the first ledge to the second ledge we walked on the rocks connected to a wall, like we are on a rock climbing wall, we all made it across and found another silver feather, then from the second ledge to the third ledge, we grabbed a wooden plank and walked across it and all made it across safely found the next feather but dropped it making it fall in the bottomless pit, we made it to the next ledge by swinging on the rope, then found another feather and got it, then we walked on a rope bridge and made it to the other side of the cave, we made it across, and got six silver feathers meaning we are spending a minute and a half in the temple of the volcano, the only way to get to the temple is by reaching the last zone.

the waterfall of glory.

**the lost five are nearly at the temple but they just need to get past the waterfall, I will be updating soon.**

**SPOILER ALERT.**

**if you don't want to know what the surprise is yet then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of this page and avoid the spoiler.**

**my forth spoiler is that in the part four, the lost five Charlene will turn up and I won't be revealing if she is going to be a hero or a villain in this story. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back and Chapter 5 of this story is here, time to post it on a special day, today is my birthday enjoy. and as for the reviewer Abbie Abela, Alvin Judy and Theodore made it to the other side before the log fell in the ravine just to remind you. anyway enjoy.**

with Klaus and Cluadia they arrived at the cave and Started to walk to the ledges of the cave not falling in.

" it is getting dark, once we reach the other side we are taking a nap, we need to save our energy", said Claudia as they start walking.

back with us we arrived at the waterfall of glory, the waterfall looks beautiful and I mean so beautiful I just want to strip naked right now and Jump in. the waterfall is way better than any swimming pool.

we couldn't find any path on the temple of the volcano, so we decided to have a sleep and have another try at getting to the temple before Klaus and Claudia do.

later that night everyone was asleep at the bushes, I decided to go to the waterfall and get a drink. wow, that water is so fresh, way better than anything, I dipped my face in the pool and a couple of seconds later I pulled out, feeling fresh, then I saw simon Climbing up the rock behind the waterfall.

" hey Simon, What are you doing up there", I said.

" I found another silver feather at the top of this big rock, I also spot one behind you", said Simon.

I then turned around and found a silver feather and I kept hold of it, and found Simon reaching the top of the waterfall with the other feather in his hand.

" good job, now we need to find the temple", I said.

" no need to worry about that, the temple is right behind me, we Just need the rest of you climbing up, we need to be quick, I see Klaus and Claudia near us, get the others and hurry", said Simon.

I then woke the others up and once I got the other three in, Me, Alvin, Judy and Theodore climb up the waterfall and met simon.

we hid behind the rock having Klaus and Claudia trying to find us, they don't know where the temple is and the truth is that the temple is up top of the waterfall and that is where the volcano is, no wonder the water from the waterfall is sometimes hot.

as we left we arrived at the destination we should be at, today was Thursday, and that means we must get home before the afternoon and that is where Dave, Miss miller and James Bishop will be arriving home soon.

as Klaus and Claudia become lost, we arrive at the location where the Treasure has been hidden in.

The temple of the volcano.

**next chapter will be up soon but in the mean time start reviewing, and my Birthday is today and I decided to post this chapter to celebrate my Birthday and I am now turning 16, yes sweet 16 oh yeah.**

**SPOILER ALERT.**

**if you don't want to know what the surprise is yet then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of this page and avoid the spoiler.**

**my fifth spoiler is that in the part four of this story, the villains are Chipmunks but darker versions. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back and Chapter 6 of this story is here, time to enjoy also to let you know I am going to be putting one more spoiler here before telling you the big surprise at the last chapter of this story.**

we went straight to the temple, a statue of a creature with a head of a lion, a tongue of a snake a tail of a crocodile a body of a monkey and the wings of a jungle bird. in the temple are 5 Treasures around the three decks, the Main deck, the High deck and the underground deck. the five treasures are, a Amethyst sword, an Emerald crown, a ruby Ring, a sapphire medallion and a golden chalice, since we collect 8 silver feathers we are spending 2 minutes in the temple and if hear the sound of a bell then that means we have 15 seconds left to get out before the temple door shuts leaving us trapped in the temple and the is shut the temple will sink in the volcano causing the volcano to soon explode and this island will no longer become an island but will instead be turned into dust, and ashes and will sink underwater.

Once the door opened which is the belly of the temple, the time began, we entered the temple, we decided to go downstairs where there are 2 rooms, one room with a lava moat and the other with a big stone, the boys went to the lava Moat while me and Judy went to the other room where there is the Amethyst sword in an amble on a stone, in order to get the sword out we have to complete a puzzle which involves three blocks, if we complete the puzzle we can be able to get the sword out, there are 6 blocks that show letters spelling the word JUNGLE, we need to use three of the letters to create a three letter word, a few seconds later we took the letters GLE and made the word leg, then we got the sword out of the stone. I carried the sword and we went to the boys.

seeing Simon walk on a plank from one side to the other of a pool of lava, he must reach the other side and must not fall off the plank falling in the lava. he managed to get the crown but almost fell off when he started to get to here. but made it though and gave Theodore the crown and we went up the stairs to the top deck of the temple where the Ruby ring and the sapphire medallion is, Alvin, Judy and Theodore went to the room where the ruby ring is while Simon and I went to the room to where the sapphire medallion is.

with Alvin Judy and Theodore, they spotted a maze and if they slove the maze they get the ring, they split out and formulated a plan so they won't get lost in this maze and they found the ring 20 seconds later, Alvin grabbed the Ruby ring and got out the maze, we still have a minute left before the temple door closes, with me and Simon, we have to get at least as many pebbles as we can in the net that we can weigh the lever down to release the Medallion, the two of us started to throw a lot in the net, soon the lever was pulled down and the Medallion was released, Simon took a hold of it and the five of us went down stairs to get the Golden Chalice.

the chalice is kept in the chest and the only way to open the chest is to find the correct key to open the chest there are like 15-20 keys in this room and we started searching, luckily we still had time and found the correct key and opened the chest and got the Chalice out and Judy took it.

then we heard the bell ring which means it is now time for us to get out.

Judy got the Chalice, Simon got the Medallion, Alvin got the ring, Theodore got the Crown and I got the sword and the five of us started to leave the temple, once the five of us left. the temple door Closed and it started to stink, meaning the volcano is going to exploded any minute so we have to get out of here fast meaning the five of us have to retrace our tracks back from the temple to the mountain, we were about to leave the temple but there blocking our path was Klaus and Claudia.

**how is that another cliffhanger, what do you think is going to happen in the last chapter, who knows, I do but you will have to find out next time on the final chapter of this story, for until next time get reviewing.**

**SPOILER ALERT.**

**if you don't want to know what the surprise is yet then I suggest you scroll down to the bottom of this page and avoid the spoiler.**

**my final spoiler is that in the part four of this story, there might be flashbacks involved. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I am here, and I have the last chapter for this story, I shall continue on with the others but time to do this one, as for the surprise, it is at the bottom of this page so once you finish reading this story.**

**Enjoy.**

we stood back as Claudia came forth.

" if you want me to leave you alone then I suggest you give me those treasures", said Claudia.

" who are they", said Judy.

" Klaus and Claudia, they convinced us going around the world giving Diamonds to the other Diamond Smugglers and let the smugglers pay us and have us give the money to them, they got put into prison and escaped, and by the looks of the glare I think they want revenge, and I also they that they think that these Treasures are worth more than those Diamonds they stole, and they are correct", I said.

then we felt the ground shake.

the volcano was about to explode.

" RUN!", shouted Alvin, as we far away from Klaus and Claudia.

as we went from the waterfall of Glory we slid down a rapid slide and it was way fun than any water slide combined, at the cave of Darkness we spotted a rope swing, we can be able to reach the other side quicker and luckily none of us fell in the bottomless pit.

at the chasm of doom we swung across one at a time, and once we reached the other side we were at the camp and saw the lion, the same lion that fainted at the chasm ready to charge at us. we ran to the swamp of death and made it to the other side but as the lion tried to get us he lost footing and sunk into the swamp.

we went back to the mountain of views and realised we lost the treasures luckily, Klaus and Claudia didn't take but they still think we have them.

" dammit we lost lost the treasure", said Alvin.

"well actually I..", spoke Simon but was cut off by Alvin.

" now we have nothing to pay for keeping our house, our home is now going to be a casino", said Alvin.

" what about the Native Jungle game show tomorrow", said Theodore.

" we still have a chance to get $1000 there", said Judy.

" actually..", but again Simon was cut off.

" 'actually' what Simon",asked Alvin.

" I will tell you later", said Simon as we left the mountain and headed to the beach.

then they went to the boat and started to row our way back home then the volcano exploded and we also saw Klaus and Claudia on their boat coming after us.

when we got back to shore we took another bus back home and sat on the couch and putted the television on just before Dave entered.

" hey I back", said Dave.

the next day came Friday, if we get the $1000 our home won't have to be a casino if we don't get the money we will be living in the streets.

we also watched the news showing that Klaus and Claudia have been caught and are now sent to prison, after breaking out of the last jail they have been sent to the sahara desert jail where it is impossible to break out of.

we arrived at the studio where we are doing the native Jungle game, it is a half hour game show and is a parody of naked Jungle and Jungle run (Dominic wood version), what we have to do is at the start of the game there are five players in each team and they are Judy, Simon, Alvin, Theodore and me Jeanette Miller. at first there are five quick challenges we have to start on each of us can do a different challenge, what we can't believe is that the names of the locations of this game is the same names of at the Jungle we went on this week, if any of us succeeds a challenge we can go to the temple but those who fail are eliminated, after that we go around the Jungle finding Silver feathers to spend more time in the temple, in Jungle run they had to collect bananas and in naked Jungle they had to collect fig-leaves, and here Native Jungle we have to collect Silver feathers. once we reach the temple we to go around the temple and find what ever type of treasures we can get.

the host James pawn arrives at the stage and the show began.

" hello everybody and welcome to Native Jungle, it's a game where people test there strength, Knowledge, Skill and Luck, today another team of 5 explorers arrive at the jungle ready to the ultimate prize, and try to collect to one thousand dollars, who are these five.

first we have Theodore Seville age 15 from California and he wants to be a chef when he is older and he is know as snugly, adorable, sweet, nice and great at cooking.

then we have Judy Bishop who is also age 15 from California and she wants to be a shop cash register when she is older and she is described as Sweet, Funny, and Kind.

up next is Alvin Seville age 15 from California and wants to keep the career he has right now and he is known as cool, Awesome, daredevil and Annoying.

the next contestant is Jeanette Miller age 15 from California and wants to be a teacher when she is older and she is know as Shy, Clumsy, Pretty and Sweet.

and finally we have Simon Seville age 15 and is from California and wants to be a doctor when he is older and he is know as Smart, Intelligent, Funny, not boring and not Uptight", said James.

" not Boring and not uptight, that ain't true", muttered Alvin.

" what did you say", said Simon.

" Nothing", said Alvin.

" okay team, what we got to do first is to find out which of you is suitable for the temple and who is not, our first Challenge is at the swamp of Death, and Theodore this is a Challenge you will be doing", said James, the five of us followed James to the swamp of death and he announced the challenge.

" in the swamp of death, Theodore must start from one side of the swamp and head to the other side of the swamp without falling in. you will also be racing against the clock and if you are not at the other side of the side of the swamp then you are eliminated, and also if you fall in the swamp you are eliminated, okay are you ready", said James.

" yes", Said Theodore.

" off you go", said James.

then Theodore walked along the obstacles of the course of the swamp, he fell in a couple of times and at the end of that Challenge he did not make it at all.

" Theodore, You have Unfortunately been eliminated from the game, Judy, Simon, Alvin and Jeanette, come with me as we arrive to the camp of Misery's, and Judy you will be doing this Challenge", said James as he lead the four of us away from the swamp and Theodore and we have arrived at the camp of misery's.

" Judy, In this Challenge there is a box that contains a Silver feather, the box is locked, to open it you must find a key, but, there are a heap of keys all over here and one of them can open the box, you must find the correct key to open the box or you are eliminated, get ready and off you go", said James.

the Judy started finding some keys, after when she now has half the time left she started to use the keys on the pit lock, none of them fit but she went to look for more and she grabbed another and Just as when the time was about to run out the key fitted in the pit lock and she grabbed the Silver feather winning the Game.

" congratulations Judy, you are going in the temple, but first, Alvin, Simon and Jeanette are going to battle to see who goes with you, Alvin you are going to be doing the chasm of doom", said James as the four of us followed him to the chasm.

as we arrived to the chasm, Alvin and James hopped on a rope Bridge and at the ravine is a target all what Alvin has to shot is use the arrows and get a bulls eye before the time is up, he didn't manage to do that and got eliminated, then James lead Judy, Simon and me to the Cave of Darkness, A challenge I will be doing, all I have to do is start from one side of the cave and reach to the other side of the cave before the time is up and I must not fall in the pit. I managed to make it to the other side though, so Me and Judy will be going in the temple, the two of us and Simon followed James to the waterfall of glory.

" the waterfall of glory is where Simon will be doing this challenge, All he has to do is climb up the waterfall and reach the top before the time is up", said James.

then Simon Started climbing up the waterfall, if he makes it he will be joining Judy and I in the temple but if he doesn't then he will be eliminated just like Theodore and Alvin and it will only be the two of us me and Judy going in the temple. after a couple of difficulties he managed to make it up to the top, so the three going in the temple are Judy, Simon and me.

then we did the next challenge collecting Silver feathers, there are five area of this Jungle and there are 36 feathers in each area, giving it a total of 180 Silver feathers each feather is worth 1 second in the temple so if we collected all 180 silver feathers then we will be spending 3 minutes in the temple. we must get more of the time so we can get more of the treasures to get more money, other wise we will be living in the streets.

in the swamp the three of us were balancing on the lilly pads getting across the swamp finding some feathers and we all fell in, once we got out of the swamp we brought out 12 feathers, so we are spending 12 seconds in the temple, at the camp we started to spread out finding the feathers, after a minute we managed to find only 9 feathers in the camp so we have 9 second to add with our time in the temple, then we went to the chasm, Simon started Swinging on a rope grabbing the feathers while Judy and I went to the bridge moving bags out of the way finding the feathers, after that we managed to find 24 feathers in the Chasm so we have 24 seconds to add with our time in the temple, when we arrived at the Cave Simon went in and later on he came out with 12 feathers so 12 seconds to add with out time, at the waterfall we started to look around, then found some of the feathers hanging around so we have to jump to get them, but the time was up and we only managed to collect 21 feathers at the waterfall so that means we have and extra 21 second to add with our time in the temple after that we got a total of 78 feathers meaning we are spending 1 minute and 18 seconds in the temple.

we then arrived at the temple James announced what we had to do.

" in the temple are five treasure, the amethyst sword, the emerald crown, the ruby ring, the sapphire medallion and the golden chalice. the more of those treasures you find, the more money you get, the amethyst sword is worth $50, the emerald crown is worth $100, the ruby ring is worth $150, the sapphire medallion is worth $200 and the golden chalice is worth $500, collect all five of those treasures then you can get a grand total of $1000. you have collected 78 silver feathers so you three will be spending 1 minute and 18 seconds in the temple and if hear the bell ring then that means you have 12 seconds left of the time you have to get out of the temple with what ever you got, and if any of you get locked in the temple then you will have nothing, the time will begin once the door opens", said James.

then the door opens and the time began once the three of us are in the temple we only have a minute and 14 seconds left, we started searching near the entrance of the temple and when we have 1 minute and 4 seconds left we decided to spread out, once we have 43 seconds left we have found the Amethyst Sword and the Golden Chalice, I kept hold of the sword and Judy kept hold of the chalice and the two of us followed Simon as we continued on searching for the other treasures. once we have 20 seconds left we found the ruby ring, now we need to find the emerald crown and the sapphire medallion. 5 seconds later we managed to find the two then we heard the bell ring and the three of us got out, once the three of us got out taking the five treasures with us the door then closed and we managed to get the $1000.

once we left the studio know we were on TV on a game show winning that prize Nathan's Father arrived.

we then gave him the money.

" here is your money, now will you leave us alone", said Judy.

" $1000 isn't enough for stopping me turn your home into a casino so you better start packing right now", said Nathan's Father.

" if you think you can turn our house into some lame casino you can fuck off", said Simon. it isn't like him to cuss but this wasn't the first that he cuss though so why should I care.

" who is going to stop me, you don't have any more money to stop me, now you Dave, start signing", said Nathan's Father.

" don't do it Dave, he is not worth it, he is not worth anything, don't sign it", said Simon.

" just do it Dave he doesn't have anything to stop me", said Nathan's Father.

" do I", said Simon as he emptied his bag showing out a lot of money.

" WOW Simon, where did you get that money", I said.

" we didn't loose the treasures from that Island, I kept them safe in my bag, and before we did the game show native Jungle I sold them and it got me this", said Simon.

" looks like there won't be a casino here", said Nathan's father sadly.

" I can also give you interest", said Simon.

" really", said Nathan's father.

" yes", said Simon as then he punched Nathan's father in the jaw causing him to tumble back.

" don't you ever go near us again", said Simon. then Nathan and his father and his family left California and Never Ever returned, good riddance for that.

after a while we managed to keep our home, three adventures the five of us went on adventures, one with us lost in the City and one with us running away from witches, and now we went on an adventure in the Jungle.

**10 YEARS LATER.**

one night Me, Simon and Judy are at the park and I was reading the next book I just wrote.

" great writing", said Simon.

" yes, excellent work", said Judy.

" Thanks guys", said Jeanette.

once we finished reading we decided to go for a little play in the playground pretending we were on the three adventures lost in the city, running away from the witches and finding treasures in the island.

but that won't be the only treasures we got, there are still more treasures to come.

**THE END.**

**SURPRISE the end and I am going to do another sequel, and I will do that real soon. in the sequel I will be putting up polls in my profile so you guys can make decisions on this story.**

**until next time I see you.**

**have a happy APRIL FOOLS DAY.**

**and GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
